13 décembre
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Mello fait comme s'il s'en moquait, mais Matt n'a pas intérêt à l'oublier. "Bon Anniversaire Mello", ce n'est tout de même pas sorcier à dire, non ? mxm


**Titre : 13 décembre**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : T (pas de lemon, mais juste un peu lime et des gros mots)**

* * *

CLIC CLICLICLIC…

Très agaçant.

Mello, étendu sur le canapé défoncé qui lui sert de couche, relève la tête de son oreiller.

Ce n'est que Matt qui joue à l'un de ses stupides jeux vidéos sur console portable.

Sans plus s'y intéresser - ou du moins y croire très fort, parce que vraiment, ce cliquetis répétitif lui met les nerfs en pelote (encore heureux qu'il ait coupé la petite musique idiote qui accompagne toujours ce genre de jouet) -, Mello replongea le nez dans ses coussins. Il fixa le vide un instant, se préparant à fermer les yeux.

C'est alors qu'il le vit.

Le réveil. Rectangulaire, noir, à cadran digital.

L'heure. 17h23, en chiffres rouge, dans le coin gauche du petit écran.

La date.

- Bordel, grogna-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mel ?, marmonna Matt, une clope au bec, en continuant de jouer.

- Il y a que…non, laisse tomber, c'est pas important, grommela le blond en faisant mine de se rendormir.

Son meilleur ami haussa une épaule et ne dit plus rien.

…

Dehors, il commençait à faire nuit.

Mello consulta sa montre. Matt n'était toujours pas rentré.

« Putain…quand il rentrera, je lui ferais sa fête, à cet enfoiré ! », pensa le blond en mordant sauvagement dans une tablette de chocolat.

Le dit enfoiré réapparu dans la soirée.

Un peu beaucoup saoul.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu !?, gueula Mello en lui jetant un coussin à la figure.

Le rouquin vacilla sur ses jambes, mais tînt bon. Il vînt se poster d'un pas titubant devant son pote en cuir.

- Je…z'ai…pour toi !, zézaya-t-il en lui tendant un paquet. BON NANNIVERZAIIIIIRE !!!

- J'en veux pas, déclara platement le blond.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dis que j'en voulais pas, dit Mello, agacé, en repoussant le cadeau.

- Beuh…mais pourquoi ?

- T'as toujours eu des goûts de chiottes, Matt. Alors je parie que c'est un truc à ton image, c'est-à-dire nul.

- Retire ce que t'as dis !, gronda le rouquin en titubant vers lui d'un air vaguement menaçant.

- Oh j'ai peur !, s'exclama Mello sarcastique. Je suis absolument terrifié par ta dégaine de fêtard et ton haleine qui pue l'alcool. T'approches pas ou je vais vomir…

Matt blêmit.

- Non…c'est moi qui vais…

Il tomba à genoux devant le blond toujours assis dans le canapé.

- BEUAAAAAA

Et l'irréparable se produisit.

- Maaaaaaaatt, bordel de DIEU !!!

…

…

- Putain, Matt, tu fais chier !, s'écria une énième fois Mello en se débarrassant prestement de son pantalon souillé.

Il le jeta dans la baignoire et observa Matt se pencher à nouveau dans la cuvette des WC avec une satisfaction perverse.

Après avoir rendu tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac, le roux s'effondra sur le sol et colla sa joue au carrelage froid, la sueur coulant de son front sur ses goggles.

Mello s'accroupit près de lui.

- C'est bon, t'as fini ?

Matt répondit par un grognement qui ressemblait plus à un gémissement.

A cet instant, Mello ressentit une once de compassion pour lui et demanda doucement :

- Pourquoi t'as été te saouler, Matt ? Tu sais bien que tu ne supportes pas l'alcool…

Le rouquin tourna la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard torve, qui s'attarda un peu plus que nécessaire sur ses cuisses nues.

- Ze…mar…de

- Marre de quoi ?

- Meeeeerde, marmonna Matt en tentant de se redresser, et en échouant lamentablement.

Mello tira la tronche.

- C'est quoi ton problème putain ?, gronda-t-il.

- Toi, rétorqua Matt en se recroquevillant, des fois que Mello voudrait lui mettre un coup par vengeance.

- Si t'es pas content, la porte c'est par là, s'exclama le blond en désignant la dite sortie, le visage rougi par la colère.

- J'te signale que…chuis chez moi ici. Ce serait plutôt à toi de partir, persifla Matt sur un ton innocemment nonchalant.

Il tâta les poches de son jean à la recherche d'une cigarette et d'un briquet.

Mello l'attrapa par le col.

- Tu me vires dehors ?!?

Vif comme un serpent, Matt enroula ses bras autour de son cou et le renversa en arrière. Il colla ses lèvres aux siennes, avide.

Mello se débattit et réussit à dégager sa bouche.

- Berk !

- Oh la ferme, chuchota le roux en l'embrassant à nouveau, plus doucement cette fois.

Il commença à caresser les cuisses nues du blond qui réagit…en lui donnant un coup de genoux dans les « cojones ».

- WOUAAAAÏE !, hurla Mattie en roulant sur le côté, les mains entre les jambes.

Mello se relève en s'essuyant la bouche avec le poignet.

- Ça t'apprendra à prendre des initiatives.

Il quitta la salle de bain. Et enleva le reste de ses vêtements.

- Bon, ce cadeau d'annif, ça vient ?, cria-t-il en s'allongeant sur le canapé, les jambes écartées.

Matt apparut sur le seuil du salon, traînant la patte, la main massant son entrejambe endolorie. Il s'arrêta net en butant dans le petit tas des fringues de Mello.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Comme tu as des goûts de chiotte, j'ai décidé de choisir moi-même mon cadeau d'anniversaire, susurra sensuellement le blond en se caressant.

- T-tu veux dire…, balbutia le roux, en relevant ses goggles sur son front, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

- Viens, ordonna Mello avec un sourire carnassier.

Matt ne se fît pas prier et bientôt il s'étendît sur le corps nu du blond, avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il chercha ses lèvres et les lécha avant de les embrasser.

- Par contre…, dit le blond.

Le rouquin releva la tête.

- Quoi ?

Mello lui jeta un regard éloquent.

- D'abord…va te brosser les dents.

Et il ricana devant le visage de Matt qui s'allongea; il lui caressa les cheveux, froissant la soie rouge entre ses doigts.

- C'est vraiment un très bel anniversaire, finalement.


End file.
